


wet

by replayongs



Series: replay [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beware this is terrible, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex in a bath, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replayongs/pseuds/replayongs
Summary: jongin just wants to relax after a long day of dancing and soak in the bath. sehun has another idea.— named after jooyoung's "wet" —





	wet

Jongin was sore and tired. He spent the whole day in the studio, dancing, trying to perfect his part for "The Eve". Last time he danced, he was told that he was slacking. So, being the hard-working man he is, he practised hard to fix himself up. 

He all but dragged himself into the dorms, thighs burning, calves heavy, arms limp by his sides. He slumped onto the couch, a heavy sigh pulling from his lips. His eyes fluttered shut, arms resting by his side.

Soft footsteps alerted him of another presence—but he chose to ignore whoever it was, keeping his eyes shut. His head throbbed, a headache beginning to form behind his skin. The cushion beside him dipped as whoever was in the room sat beside him.

Sweet cologne filled Jongin's lungs, and he involuntarily inhaled the musky scent. He let his head drop into a broad shoulder, eyelids fluttering as he felt a large hand gently squeeze his firm thigh.

Jongin shuddered, slipping his eyelids open dazedly.

"You seem tired, Nini," Sehun whispered, breath tickling the shell of the older male's ear. Jongin hummed sleepily, curling into Sehun, clinging onto him like a koala.

"And sore," Jongin mumbled. Sehun chuckled softly, squeezing his thigh again. Jongin flinched, slapping at the hand. "Don't, my thighs hurt."

Sehun just laughed. "Why don't you have a bath?" He suggested, one hand gently carding through the older's brown hair. Jongin sighed softly, nodding slowly.

"That sounds nice."

"Okay," Sehun softly kissed Jongin's temple. Jongin pulled back, eyes flying wide.

"S-Sehun! What if—" Jongin stuttered, and Sehun just pressed their foreheads together, grinning softly. 

"We're the only ones here," Sehun whispered, a cheeky tone lacing his deep voice. "They're all out for dinner tonight." He leaned in close to Jongin, tongue snaking its way out from between Sehun's light pink lips to lick at the shell of Jongin's ear.

Jongin squeaked, and Sehun stood to his feet. "I'm going to go run you a bath. Go strip." He said lowly, winking flirtatiously as he walked away. Jongin flushed, listening to Sehun's footsteps pound up the staircase. 

Jongin heaved a sigh, pushing himself off the couch with a loud groan. He stumbled up the stairs, walking to the bathroom. Sehun was bent over the large white tub, hand hovering below the steady stream of steaming water spewing from the faucet.

Sehun's thighs pressed tightly against the thin fabric of his jeans, his back arching beautifully over the bath. Jongin swallowed thickly, quietly entering the white bathroom.

Sehun straightened up, turning to face Jongin. "I told you to strip." He said, frowning. Jongin poked his tongue out at the slightly taller male. 

"I wasn't going to strip downstairs," Jongin moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, wrists crossed over. He slowly lifted the hem, smirking lightly as he heard Sehun's breath hitch slightly. He lifted the shirt up and over his head, dropping it onto the floor. Sehun exhaled shakily, stepping towards Jongin. He rested his large hands upon Jongin's hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the sensitive skin. 

"You take your shirt off so cutely," Sehun mumbled, leaning over and resting his lips gently against Jongin's neck. Jongin shivered, tilting his head so Sehun could have better access to his neck. "It's unlike unwrapping a present." Sehun laid a chaste kiss just under Jongin's sharp jawline, placing his soft tongue on Jongin's prominent collarbone, slowly licking up until his lips latched onto the lobe of Jongin's ear.

The action sent blood rushing to Jongin's groin—his face flushing as he let out a small mewl. "So cute," Sehun breathily laughed, hot breath fanning over Jongin's flushed skin. 

Sehun stepped back, and Jongin almost whined at the loss of heat. Sehun must of noticed his crestfallen expression, 'cause he chuckled loudly when his cool gaze washed over Jongin's face.

"Oh, don't look so sad, Nini," Sehun teased, his voice dripping with want. Jongin's eyes flew wide, casting his gaze elsewhere. Sehun chuckled again, the sound pleasantly arousing. He turned off the faucet, the bath full. "I need to grab something. Strip and get into the bath. It'll relax your muscles."

Sehun walked passed Jongin without sparing him a glance. Jongin turned to watch Sehun pass him, his cologne smacking him in the nose. Jongin shuddered, bending to work on slipping his sweatpants off.

Once he was naked, only now realising just how sweaty he was from dancing, he hobbled over to the huge bath and stepped in, ignoring the burn in his sore thighs. He slipped into the hot water, burning his skin in a relaxing way. He sighed heavily, sinking lower into the bubbly water, white bubbles floating delicately along the surface of the steaming water.

The hot steam hit Jongin's skin, cooling into hot condensation across his tanned flesh. It dampened his hair, causing its dark strands to cling to his skin. His eyelids fluttered shut, exhaling deeply, the white bubbles in front of his mouth quivering in the hot puff of air.

"Good, you're in."

Jongin opened his eyes, dark gaze wandering over to a shirtless Sehun. Jongin pushed himself up, white bubbles clinging to his tanned chest. Sehun smirked slightly, walking over to the tub and unzipped his jeans.

Jongin coughed, looking away as the taller male stripped himself of his incredibly tight jeans. Soft skin slid against Jongin's hot skin, the steaming water splashing against the ceramic walls of the tub. Sehun's long legs caged Jongin in, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against his front. 

Jongin inhaled sharply, feeling Sehun's already half-hard dick press against the small of his back.

"How the fuck are you so hard already?" Jongin asked, turning his head back to look at a Sehun. The younger just grinned, one hand sliding up Jongin's torso, fingers running over the ridges of Jongin's abs. Jongin repressed a shiver, leaning his head back on Sehun's broad shoulder, his gleaming neck exposed. 

Sehun reached over to the side of the bath and grabbed the strawberry-scented body soap. He popped the lid and squirted some into his hand. He began to rub it into Jongin's shoulders.

Jongin sighed deeply as Sehun dug his thumbs into his sore shoulders. He visibly relaxed, shoulders sagging in bliss. Sehun smirked, his hands travelling lower down Jongin's sides, fingers tickling the sensitive skin. Jongin keened sweetly, releasing a breathy moan when Sehun's talented hands groped at his tender chest.

Thick fingers squeezed at his nipples, the red buds hardening at the sweet stimulation. Jongin gasped, back arching in a beautiful curve, head resting back upon Sehun's broad shoulder. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his outstretched neck. His tanned skin shone with perspiration, white suds coating his shoulders and chest.

Sehun's fingertips tugged at the tender bud, earning him a shaky moan from the male in front of him. He planted his pink lips at the shell of Jongin's ear, biting the lobe. "You like you nipples being toyed with, don't you?" He asked, his whispery voice tickling Jongin's ear, sending shivers shuddering across Jongin's exposed flesh.

Jongin could only nod and whine, Sehun giving his nipples a tight pinch. "Ah...ah," Jongin moaned, knees raising out of the water. Sehun licked his cheek, grinning lips pressing to Jongin's sharp jawline. 

"I think someone is getting restless," Sehun's hand dipped below the surface of the water, fingers brushing against Jongin's hard sex. Jongin recoiled back, his backside pressing further into Sehun's front. 

"S-Sehun...!" Jongin gasped, his mouth falling open in a silent cry when those talented fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft. Sehun chuckled, the rumbling in his chest sending pleasant vibrations across Jongin's back.

"You're so sensitive." Sehun smiled, roughly tugging his hand up Jongin's length.

If the water was hot, Sehun's fingers were on fire, leaving pleasant burns wherever they came into contact with Jongin's sensitive flesh. Sehun's exterior was usually cold, complacent, his voice holding an icy tone to it—yet when they were together, he was warm, open, his voice soft like honey.

"Open up for me, Nini," Sehun whispered, beginning to pump Jongin's dick at a rhythmic pace. Jongin tensed up, moaning loudly. He bit on his plush lower lip, trying to silence his cries, but Sehun tsked and bit his jaw harshly.

"Don't hide it, let me hear your beautiful voice." He whispered breathily. 

Jongin cried out when Sehun thumbed at the slit of his cock, pressing into it roughly. 

"Yes, that's it."

The taller male brushed his fingertips over Jongin's nipple, the feather-light touches making whimpers break from his throat. Sehun's other hand travelled down towards Jongin's hole, finger prodding at the tight entrance.

Jongin gasped loudly, eyes flying open in shock.

"N-not there...!" He panted heavily, clenching his jaw when the thick finger wriggled inside of him, pushing up into him. He twisted his finger, fingertip prodding around against his walls, searching for his sweet spot.

Jongin's breath escaped his lush lips in heavy pants, his eyelids half-lidded over glassy, hazed eyes. "S-Sehun-ah..." his mouth was parted wide, drool gathering in the corner of his lips. "D-deeper...ah..."

Sehun chuckled softly, his voice deep. "You're so demanding, Nini," he breathed heavily against Jongin's neck, lips tickling his skin. "But who am I to deny you?" He panted huskily, a second finger prodding against the tight rim of muscle. He inserted his second finger, scissoring Jongin almost immediately.

The older male whimpered, feeling hot water penetrating his hole along with those thick digits. He rammed them back into Jongin, his middle finger brushing against his prostate.

Jongin moaned loudly, his deep voice bouncing off the tiled walls. He arched his back, fingers digging into his thick thighs, leaving half-moon indents in his tanned skin.

"Looks like I found it." Sehun grinned, hastily adding another finger inside of Jongin. The older's head slumped forwards, Sehun's name on his tongue.

"Just fuck me, just fuck me already." He gasped out between pants, his stomach coiling tight. Sehun removed his fingers, gently pushing Jongin forwards.

"Turn around to face me." Sehun ordered, his voice rough with lust. Jongin twisted, the water sloshing around him as he faced the younger. Jongin's cheeks were flushed red, skin sheen with sweat and condensation. He looked wrecked—and Sehun hadn't even fucked him with his own cock yet. "You're going to ride me, baby,"

Jongin keened at the pet name, pupils dilated. Jongin placed his knees on either side of Sehun's waist, thighs trembling as they rested atop of Sehun's own milky white thighs.

Jongin glanced down at the massive cock bobbing in the water—it was flushed an angry red, thick and pulsing. He swallowed thickly, reaching around to his ass to pull apart his cheeks, opening himself for Sehun. 

The tip of Sehun's monster cock pressed to his slightly loose hole. He subconsciously clenched, teeth grit as he slowly yet shakily lowered himself onto Sehun.

"Relax, Nini," Sehun gripped at Jongin's shaky thighs—fingers digging into the tanned flesh. Jongin nodded quickly, gnawing on his plush lower lip. He pulled his cheeks further apart, pushing himself down onto Sehun's dick.

He cried out in pain, his ass flush against Sehun's groin, the thick cock filling him to the brim.

His mouth fell open, breath heavy. Sehun groaned loudly, thumbs digging into Jongin's hips.

"Oh...god baby, you're so tight," he moaned, hips itching to thrust up into the sexy male sitting atop of his dick. But he held back until Jongin said he was ready. He knew he was bigger than average—and he knew that taking his "monster cock" up the ass hurt like hell.

Every time him and Jongin have sex, the older male can barely walk the next day. Sehun would say he feels bad, but seeing his hyung limping fills him with a possessive pride—knowing that he and he alone was the cause of the bruises and hickeys littering his flesh.

Jongin leant over Sehun, trembling hands resting on the younger's broad shoulders. His jaw slackened slightly, his eyelids fluttering as he ever so slowly relaxed. 

"You okay, Nini?" Sehun breathed, lips peppering over Jongin's forehead. The older male nodded slowly, exhaling shakily. 

"Yes."

"Then move. Please me." He ordered, lips hovering at Jongin's ear. The deep, whispery voice sent shivers down his spine, pulling a loud shudder from his lips.

He lifted his hips, thighs trembling, before slamming himself back down. He cried out, Sehun's dick hitting his prostate dead-on. He steadied himself again, raising his hips and slamming down again and again and again.

Each time his bundle of nerves was hit, white consuming his vision. His breath tore from his throat in heavy pants, whining all the while. Stars swam in his vision, his stomach cooling tight. 

Jongin's name tumbled from Sehun's lips in needy moans, teeth leaving bite marks in Jongin's tender neck. The red blotches bloomed like red roses, littering his skin like a constellation. 

"S-Sehun—Sehun-ah!" Jongin cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. "C-close!" He moaned, voice bouncing off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

"Y-yeah...s-same...!" Incomprehensible words fell from his mouth, his climax rapidly approaching.

Jongin screamed, throwing his head back as his body convulsed, fingernails scraping across Sehun's white skin. Thick, white strings of cum erupted from his strained cock, coating his and Sehun's gleaming stomachs.

Jongin's hole clenched tightly around Sehun's dick, yanking him over the edge, thick seed filling Jongin to the brim.

Jongin collapsed, boneless like a rag doll on top of the younger, the cum on their stomachs squelching grossly.

Jongin panted heavily, heart racing, calming down from his high. Sehun wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male, kissing his sweaty hair softly.

Minutes of silence ticked by, the only sounds the calming breaths of the two males.

Finally, Jongin spoke, slightly breathless; "I think I'm dirtier than when I first got into the bath." He laughed softly, breathy. Sehun grinned, fingers ghosting over the purplish-red bruises scattered over Jongin's neck and shoulders.

"Whoops," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out shit YEET╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
